Talk:Ninja Army of Darkness/@comment-26860784-20160123001831/@comment-27448390-20160124053300
I just redo that map with a team 80% similar to yours. I use Nanaly instead of Spica and Deine instead of Maribel so if I have enough UP, surely you do. Edit: And I didn't use Nanaly and Deine's skills to match your units with skill on. Now lets start with how should you do it. First place Bashira at T, then after a few secs, place Katie at K to reduce enviromental damage that she has to sustain, because she will get paralyzed before her skill is ready anyway. Then place Spica at L as soon as possible to shoot down that flying ninja. At bottom lane, activate Bashira's skill and rekt that yellow ninja. For top lane, wait until Spica has taken 2-3 hit from the paralysis ninja, then place prince at A. This way the prince will be paralyzed, but Spica will be safe. Then as soon as Katie recover, use her skill and place Liana at S immediately. If you are too slow, Katie will die and you lose. Then place Camilla at O as soon as possible. Both the prince and Katie may have less than 20% health, but they will NOT die unless you are too slow. That I cannot help. Whenever I say as soon as possible, I mean as soon as you have enough UP. Now all six of them should recover to full health before the last wave comes. To prepare, place Maribel at J as soon as possible, follow by Bernice at E. This way Maribel's skill should be ready when the enemies reach her. For the final wave: -Bottom lane: Don't activate Liana's and Bashira's skill too soon. Bashira's skill will be wasted on the sammurais. Activate it when those sammurais reach Katie. As for Liana, activate her skill AFTER Katie is paralyzed and those sammurais pass through her. Now Maribel will rekt them with her skill while Katie tank Azami and paralysis ninja. Liana will be able to keep up with the healing, so don't waste UP placing another healer. When Liana's skill end, both the ninjas should still be alive and Katie will get paralyzed, but Azami will die very soon after that so just switch Katie with any unit to protect Bashira from that paralysis ninja. Now this lane would be clean. -Top lane: Use Spica's skill whenever you want, she will surely last long enough. The rest you can do like Nasu's guide: place a tanker at D (I used Rowanna) to block the ninja master and stall that paralyze ninja (he will stop to throw shurikens at Rowanna). Then immediately place a high damage duelist at C (I used Lynn) to make short work of the paralysis ninja. Remember to block the ninja, not the sammurai. And place it before the unit at D got paralyzed. Prince, Bernice and Spica will finish the others. My Lynn finished her job with 90% health left and Rowanna, 50%. Not a dangerous threshold at all. That's it. If you still can't 3 star map X with this guide, then I surrender :v Edit: Oh, one more thing, if prince die at top lane at the start, that means your Camilla is too weak so powerlevel her anyway you can.